


A Strange Youtuber

by startrekfan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Person, Funny, Humor, One Shot, mini one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: A mini one shot.





	A Strange Youtuber

-“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Christine?”  
I asked her as I walked down the corridor. *sigh* Another day of work. Well…for her. I think I don’t work in this hospital for quite some time now. Over a year I guess. Over a year for sure. Time sort of…dashes like a green flash sometimes, right? Well, not for me. Not in this case. The truth is…I miss here. I can’t help but show up sometimes. No, not just when something supernatural happens. I just…like showing up to see Christine and…Nick and…a few other…colleagues. One year ago, I think I would call them “friends”, but…nah. Being “friends with someone” is something beyond just working together and telling jokes, ya know? Maybe you’ll find more about that along your life, you’re probably still quite young and I…well, no, I’m not old, no way! I’m just…more experienced, you know? Yeah, just that. These white stripes are due to stress, okay? Nah, don’t gimme that look, I mean it. Just kidding, it’s genetic. Oh, by the way, I don’t even know if you know me already, sorry. Well, let me enlighten you a bit.  
My name is Stephen Strange. Actually, Stephen Vincent Strange. Vincent? Yeah. Once mom said she named me after an actor, but that’s another story. Well, I was this super famous neurosurgeon, a lot of fame, a lot of cash…ahn…nope, not “tons of women” as you might have thought. She left me. Christine, yeah, the one talking to me right now (I paused time, sorry). Because I was too arrogant and…too…self centered. Indeed, we can’t always get what we want. But to be quick, there was this car crash, I lost the refined movements of my hands, went to a place called Kamar Taj and now I’m a sorcerer. A master. Can you believe it? How crazy my life went? It was super fast and super slow at the same time. I mean…I never believed in magic and here I am, wielding it, stopping time to tell you a story. Anyway, better let the time flow.

Christine shrugged, looked at me with her patient (okay, not so patient) eyes and sighed.  
-“Yeah, I don’t think it’s a bad idea. I mean, it’s a way to help others. All you cared before was the money, now all you care about is helping people, ‘making the difference’, so why not?”  
I continued to walk as I thought if that idea was worth considering or not.  
-“But Christine, an Youtube channel? Are you sure that could work? I mean…I’m not…the youtuber type, am I?”  
-”You weren’t born a neurosurgeon, Stephen. Being a doctor…being a youtuber…those are things you learn.”  
-”Right, okay, so what am I supposed to do? Make videos saying stuff that…people already know or that…I mean, there are tons of books about everything I could talk about and…it’s different, you know? I won’t…heal anyone by recording videos.”  
-”Stephen…you know things don’t work like that. I mean, it doesn’t matter what people do out there, you could make your own channel with your own hints, your own videos. Yes, there are books out there, but not everyone is a medicine student. I think you could make a difference. No, stop, don’t give me that look. You could at least try!”  
-”Okay…alright…fine…I will try. But…I confess…I’m not putting too much faith in this idea.”  
Christine stopped walking and gave me her “one more word and I kill you” look. Yeah, I know all her looks. There’s the “don’t say that again” look, the “let’s go away from here now” look, the “you look terribly arrogant wearing something like that” look…a…anyway.  
-”Stephen…8pm. I’ll be free 8pm and I’ll help you to…start something, alright? And…no, no way, this doesn’t mean anything. I’m just trying to help you, as a friend, okay?”  
-”Okay.”  
-”8pm.”  
-”Okay, Christine, 8pm.”  
-”…”  
-”…”  
-”Christine, since it’s still 5pm, can I keep following you around in my astral form…?”  
-”NO.”  
-”I could give you hints…”  
-”Creepy enough!”  
-”I could help you to save lives…”  
-”I don’t need a ghost following me!”  
-”Awn…I’m not a ghost…*offended*”  
-”Can you stop making that face? I’m immune to your puppy eyes.”  
-”I’m not a ghost, Christine, I didn’t die. I’m alive, okay?”  
-”Well, you look like a ghost to me. Make sure to bring your body 8pm, alright?”  
-”Alright…”


End file.
